


Охота на воспоминания

by Sovincent



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Remembrance, himera ant
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovincent/pseuds/Sovincent
Summary: Кайто, к которому после перерождения постепенно возвращается память, никак не может вспомнить, почему такие противоречивые эмоции вызывает в нём имя "Фрикс".
Relationships: Ging Freecs/Kaito | Kite
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Охота на воспоминания

Кольт дремал в кресле, впервые столь спокойно за последнее время. Теперь, с горестью убедившись, что маленькое существо, которому было от роду уже почти месяц, с крысиным хвостиком и с великим энтузиазмом открывать для себя мир, не может даже называться покойной Рейной. Теперь, несомненно, эта неуёмная девчонка имеет полное право на своё настоящее имя — Кайто.

Кто бы мог подумать.

Кайто за минувшие дни открывала для себя, по большей части, не новый мир, а старый, который память возвращала лишь обрывками, бессвязными лоскутками прошлого. Вчера, спрыгивая с диванного подлокотника и ударившись носом об пол, Кайто увидела перед глазами не искры от падения, а яркое воспоминание: то, как его кто-то щёлкнул по носу. За что, когда, кто — это оставалось нерешённым, но маленькой девочке и невдомёк было, что нужно углубить воспоминание. Подумаешь, мало ли что там произошло. Более того, из-за полной разрозненности памяти, личность Кайто оставалась просто никакой. Поэтому и желаний или идей у неё возникнуть не могло.

Второй флешбек посетил Кайто, когда Кольт укладывал её спать и взял наугад детскую книжку, чтобы почитать ей перед сном. Приключения отважного Дона Фрикса, которые доныне не были ей ничуть знакомы, которые она точно в жизни ни разу не слышала, вызвали в ней смутное чувство… антипатии?

Неясный комок в груди, появившийся только на самом слове «Фрикс», заставил её отвернуться к стенке и пробормотать что-то невнятное. До конца она историю дослушала, но этот охотник из книжки стал ей неприятен. Или наоборот, еще более интересен тем, что вызвал непонятное чувство в душе?..

И сегодня Кайто, желая раз и навсегда разобраться с нерешённой загадкой — почему же Дон Фрикс ей так внезапно стал знаком — подошла, пока Кольт спал, к библиотеке и выбрала с полки нужную книгу. Благо, сейчас её рост позволял это сделать, так как выглядела она не младше шестнадцати* лет.

Листая страницы, узнавая буквы (она лишь недавно открыла для себя, что умеет читать), рассматривая красочные иллюстрации с храбрым героем на них, она пыталась восстановить логические цепочки в голове. «Фрикс» — звучало столь знакомо, будто она знакома с этой фамилией не пару дней, а целую вечность. Ей уже сообщили, что в прошлой жизни она была мужчиной-хантером, и что теперь ей необходимо восстановить память, однако ей нарочно не давали подсказок, ведь «регенерация» должна была, по мнению Кольта, происходить своим путём.

Да и не так много было известно окружающим про самого Кайто, он в прошлой жизни скрывал своё прошлое даже от близких друзей.

И сейчас, казалось, Кайто скрывала прошлое от самой себя. Около часа просидела она над книжкой, вчитываясь в главы и стараясь снова почувствовать что-то знакомое между строк. Удивительно, но читая невероятные истории о неизведанных землях, перед глазами всплывали чёткие картинки. И не тех земель, а родного — точно, родного! — города, и его узкие улицы, бегущие вверх-вниз сквозь кварталы. Сушащееся бельё, друзья-собаки, местные жители, вода, воровство, холодные осенние и зимние ночи. Кайто отложила в сторону книжку, закрыв глаза и представив себя в том городе.

Воспоминания, будучи мутными и далёкими, не сразу поддавались ей, она то и дело теряла мысль, которая, казалось, привела бы ее к решению новых вопросов о себе же. Как нам сложно вспомнить сон, который мы видели минувшей ночью, так Кайто нелегко было уловить ту тонкую нить, способную приоткрыть череду последующих событий.

«Фрикс» — столь знакомое слово, вызывающее всё больше эмоций, с каждым новым его повторением.

— Фрикс… — шептала Кайто, не открывая глаз, жмурясь и напрягая разум. — Фрикс, Фрикс…

Точно ли это имя? Может, название местности? Или незнакомый ей, как ребёнку, термин? Кайто заметила за собой, что уже увереннее выстраивает логические цепочки и как осознаннее подходит к размышлениям. Теперь она, как минимум, достигла уровня интеллекта обычного подростка.

Кольт уже говорил ей, что не будет помогать с воспоминаниями, хотя бы потому, что ничего не знает о её прошлой жизни. Он действительно хотел, чтобы девочка сама пришла к этому. Но, чёрт возьми, как сейчас ей нужна маленькая, крохотная зацепка!

— Кольт! — она подошла к своему опекуну и осторожно потрепала его по плечу. — Кольт, пожалуйста, проснись на минутку. Мне нужно кое-что спросить.

— Рей… Кай… Что… — сонно пробормотал муравей, поднимая голову.

— Это по поводу моего прошлого.

— Я же говорил, что не буду тебе помогать, — недовольно ответил Кольт, встав с кресла, чтобы размять затёкшие крылья. — Рано или поздно сама вспомнишь. Или сам.

— Мне только одну маленькую подсказку! — настойчиво попросила Кайто. — Ты ведь знаком со словом «Фрикс»?

Кольт задумчиво нахмурился, вороша собственные воспоминания. Ему имя тоже показалось знакомым, однако где и когда он его слышал — неизвестно.

— Нет, прости. Но в ином случае я бы тебе всё равно не ответил.

— Ну и пожалуйста, — обиженно хмыкнула Кайто и махнула крысиным хвостом.

Понимая, что от Кольта уже ничего большего не добьётся, она вышла из дома в сад, чтобы ходить взад-вперёд и копаться в себе. Память о родном городе обрывалась как-то резко, необычно резко, будто её (его?) жизнь делилась на две части. И вот с чего та вторая часть началась, Кайто вспомнить не могла.

Он жил в какой-то канализации, кажется… Он помнил клички всех собак и птиц, с которыми в те времена дружил. Он мог вспомнить даже имена местных жителей, названия лавок, улиц, городских районов. Но разум упирался в невидимую стену, которая отделяла его от той нужной информации. О Фриксе.

— Кайто! — обратился к нему из окна Кольт. — Кажется, Фрикс — это фамилия мальчишки из Карательного отряда. Один из тех, кто сражался с Королём и его Стражей. Я не был знаком с ним лично, но Морау мне только что сказал о нём, его зовут Гон. Гон Фрикс, — Кольт нарочно умолчал, что знал историю смерти Кайто и, безусловно, как был с этим связан Гон.

— Э… — Кайто поморщил лоб, тщетно стараясь вспомнить, кто такой Гон Фрикс. — Не думаю, что мне это поможет.

И, когда Кольт, пожав плечами, вновь скрылся в комнатах дома, Кайто сел на траву и продолжил своё «возвращение памяти».

«Гон» — это не то, что было так прямо связано с «Фрикс». «Фрикс» отзывалось в рассудке болезненным эхом, глубокой нежностью и тоской. «Гон» же — туманно напоминало ощущение ответственности, необходимости. Будто какая-то цель, или обязанность, которая лежала раньше на плечах Кайто.

Да, именно обязанность. Целью же был скорее тот «Фрикс», который ускользал. Будто разум сам подсознательно прятал эту зацепку, не хотел вспоминать, не хотел возрождать мысли. Каждый раз, когда Кайто казалось, что мыслит в нужном направлении, «Фрикс» скрывался, убегал от сконцентрированного рассудка. Преследовать, найти, отыскать, догнать, поймать, охотиться на «Фрикс» с каждой секундой становилось всё труднее.

Будто бы само слово было прямой ассоциацией с охотой и преследованием, будто Фрикс был недостижимой мечтой, стремлением, постоянным желанием, которое Кайто даже в прошлой жизни не смог догнать. Мозг, казалось, действительно прячет Фрикса все глубже, вычеркивает его из жизни, перемалывает на мелкие останки, чтобы ни следа в свежем разуме не оставалось.

Как просто было вспомнить родной город! Как отчётливо помнил Кайто мордочку каждой собаки! В мерцающем свете лампочки, в гроте под городом, где было убежище мальчика, и спали все собаки. Каждую ночь мерцание, тепло их тел, мохнатые бока, дружеское ворчание и лай. Когда же мир перестал быть таким? Когда лампочка мерцала так же, как и обычно. Когда грот канализации пах так же отвратно, как всегда. Когда собаки лежали на коленях у… Не у Кайто, у кого-то другого. У кого-то, кто пришельцем вторгся в прошлую жизнь, в маленький мирок мальчика. Кого собаки приняли за своего, и кто обладал звонким с хрипотцой голосом, кто вытащил его из смрадного города в мир. Чья рука давала щелчки по носу и еду, поглаживание по голове и указание пальцем на восток.

Такая знакомая, знакомая рука. Мягкая, всегда — даже в заснеженных краях — тёплая. Как он вообще мог её забыть?!

Как он мог забыть улыбку — ярко вспыхнувшую сейчас перед глазами, и насмешливый и мягкий взгляд янтарных глаз? Кайто не знал, что и кого именно он видит в этих воспоминаниях, но обрывками, осколками забытой жизни, мимолётными кадрами, родным звучанием голоса, фантомным ощущением тех жёстких волос, которых раньше с благоговением тайком касался. Да, пока Джин спал, было одним удовольствием нежно гладить его волосы, полностью скрывая своё присутствие, ни одной вспышкой ауры не выдывая себя. А вспомнить только смех Джина, пусть он и насмехался над самим учеником!

— Джин! — то ли воскликнул, то ли громко прошептал Кайто, по телу которого пробежала дрожь. — Джин. Джин Фрикс. Джин… Фрикс…

***

Боже, как он мог забыть! Воспоминания, которые только что Кайто лишь украдкой пытался всколыхнуть, обрушились сейчас на него водопадом, до самых мелочей, до самых ненужных и нужных подробностей, до тех деталей, которые Кайто не помнил даже на момент смерти, каждую секунду, проведённую в обществе Джина. Каждое мгновение, которым когда-то наслаждался Кайто, мечтая о том, чтобы учитель лишний раз просто назвал его по имени. Боль разлуки, боль отвергнутой искренней и беззаветной любви, боль невозможности даже смотреть на любимого учителя.

Отдать жизнь за сына великого охотника, за замечательного отважного мальчишку, было для Кайто подарком судьбы. В момент он вспомнил решимость выжить несмотря ни на что. Он никогда не был на сто процентов уверен в своей нэн-способности перерождения, поэтому сколь же болезненно вновь почувствовать тот ужас, который Кайто ощутил перед смертью. Мысль, что за всю жизнь он так и не открыл свои чувства к Джину, оказалась последней перед тем, как перед глазами мир перевернулся и Неферпиту нанесла последний удар, по горлу.

Кайто внезапно вскочил, так как был не способен сдержать в себе такой ураган чувств. Ему хотелось бежать без оглядки напролом, сквозь лес за оградой, через поля и через реки, без направления, без цели, просто чтобы израсходовать всю энергию, нахлынувшую на него вместе с памятью.

И он побежал.

Перемахнув через ограду, даже не утруждаясь открывать ворота, Кайто, чувствуя в себе необычайную силу муравья-химеры, взлетел вверх по холму и ринулся в лес. Никогда не ощущал он такой лёгкости в движениях, когда один лишь толчок ногой проносил его на многие метры. Он, более того, вскоре, повинуясь своей звериной природе, он выглядел скорее как маленький хищный зверёк, скачущий с одного поваленного дерева на другое, оттуда на камень, оттуда на траву, оттуда на ветку. Перед глазами проносились кусты, листья, ветви, высокая трава, земля, овраги, цветы.

Кайто не чувствовал усталости, по крайней мере, первые часа три непрерывного бездумного бега. Он действовал на одних инстинктах — бежал в ту сторону, куда подсказывало ему обоняние, куда влекла его звериная интуиция, подсознательное желание настигнуть добычу. То были не повадки муравья, муравьи были животными ограниченными и далёкими от охотничьих навыков. Но и сущность крысы здесь не играла роли. Кайто будто бы в самом себе открыл тот дух охотника, который и влёк его вперёд. Новая оболочка была лишь средством достижения цели, поимки добычи.

***

Даже неустанное крепкое тело муравья-химеры выдохлось от бесконечного бега. Кайто, измазанный грязью, в рваной одежде, со спутанными волосами, тяжело дышал и продолжал шагать, но уже по городской улице. Эн подсказывало ему: цель рядом. За часы бега Кайто успел взрастить в себе гнев, озлобленность на недостижимого учителя, боль в мышцах ещё больше подливала масла в огонь. Оскалившись и мысленно радуясь, что на улице тёмного квартала практически никого нет в это время суток (уже наступила ночь), он не прекращал свою охоту.

Его Эн воспринимал всё вокруг на долгие километры, и теперь ориентировался Кайто в основном именно на него. Если раньше только мозг подсказывал, что Джин может быть в Йорк-Шине, то сейчас всё тело содрогалось, чувствуя присутствие учителя где-то совсем близко.

Кайто лёгким прыжком преодолел пару этажей вверх по стене жилого дома, уцепился за карниз нужного окна, влез в открытую форточку. Слабонервный человек, увидевший такое лохматое костлявое чудовище в виде жадно оскалившейся маленькой девочки, схватился бы за сердце. Однако слабонервных в квартире не было точно.

В квартире находилось лишь двое: лучший на свете человек-охотник и лучший на свете зверь-охотник.

***

К слову, лучший на свете человек охотник спал на полу, окружённый бумагами, картами, копиями древних свитков и какими-то старинными драгоценностями. Кайто в здравом уме бы сразу различил принадлежность каждой реликвии, лежащей здесь, к соответствующей эпохе, вплоть до точного года. В иной день он бы по достоинству оценил сокровища, которые, по-видимому, изучал Джин. Но сейчас Кайто было глубоко плевать на научные исследования.

Он беззвучно приблизился к Джину, которого различал в темноте лишь благодаря уличному фонарю. Кайто дрожал всем телом, и не от усталости и изнеможения.

Подкравшись совсем близко и опустившись рядом, Кайто уменьшил радиус распространения Эн с километров на всего метр, чтобы чувствовать присутствие только одного-единственного существа. Он буквально пронзал ауру Джина своим Эн, стиснув зубы от нахлынувших чувств. Столь знакомая и любимая аура!

Кайто не смел коснуться спящего, не веря до сих пор, что в действительности видит и чувствует рядом Джина. Он простился с надеждой увидеть его вновь много лет назад, и уж тем более посмертно. Последние сказанные учителем слова были отнюдь не ласковым напутствием, а посылом на три буквы, когда Кайто совсем надоел Фриксу своим обществом.

— Джин… — еле слышно прошептал брошенный когда-то ученик. — Я снова пришёл к тебе. Я снова поймал тебя.

Разумеется, даже самый искусный хантер не смог бы различить присутствие Кайто рядом, потому он не опасался разбудить учителя.

— Мне жаль, что так всегда выходит, — улыбнулся ученик, — что я всегда избираю своей добычей именно тебя.

Он склонился над Джином, рассматривая в полумраке его лицо. Не считая нескольких морщин, лицо любимого охотника осталось прежним. Даже то же самое усталое, измождённое выражение, которое появлялось только во сне у Джина, было до боли знакомо.

— Ты можешь называть меня одержимым, но ведь я лишь поступаю, как ты учил, — Кайто осторожно коснулся его волос. — Хантер ведь всегда должен идти к своей цели, не сдаваться, добиваться её всеми возможными вариантами, как бы то ни было сложно, правда? — он позволил себе зарыться пальцами в лохматые патлы. Пожалуй, первый раз в (обе) жизни он позволил себе зайти так далеко. — Что же мне делать, если моей целью является тот, кого мне ни за что на свете нельзя добиться?

Кайто знал, что пришёл сюда не просто потрепать учителя за волосы и уйти. Ему нужно было только одно — излить тому свои чувства и покинуть навсегда с чистым сердцем. С разбитым и полным тоски, но не отягощённым тайными чувствами.

Джин достоин того, чтобы знать о той беззаветной, невыразимой любви, которую больше не мог держать в себе Кайто.

Но не стоит его пока будить. До этого нужно наиграться с его волосами, налюбоваться лицом, убрать аккуратно весь бардак в комнате, нашептать всё то, о чём никогда не сможет сказать вслух даже просто признания. И представить себе, будто всё как раньше, как много лет назад, что он тот же ученик, убирающийся и ухаживающий за учителем, тихо в него влюблённый.

Как в старые добрые. Ага.

Оторвав взгляд от Джина, Кайто заставил себя воплотить план в реальность: навести порядок, немного потянуть время и наконец разбудить спящего. Что ж, разбирать валяющиеся вокруг бумаги в темноте было совсем нелегко, но такая роскошь, как свет, была непозволительна. Любой шелест бумаги мог потревожить чуткий сон охотника.

У Кайто чуть не остановилось сердце, когда он, перешагнув через учителя, почувствовал, как его лодыжку каменной хваткой сомкнула крепкая рука. От неожиданности он выронил все бумаги, которые успел рассортировать.

— Ну и что за крыса шныряет по моей, сука, съёмной квартире? — ничуть не сонным голосом произнёс Джин.

«Он не спал» — пронеслось в голове Кайто, и он сейчас лишь надеялся, что учителю не придёт в голову уничтожать вторженца без промедления. Потому что обычно Джин именно так и поступал.

У Кайто не хватило сил даже объясниться — язык будто онемел, как и всё тело, и кровь стучала в ушах.

— Серьёзно, какого чёрта, ты вообще что такое? — беззлобно спросил Фрикс, в полумраке осматривая крысиный хвост, не веря, что ему не чудится это. — И убери свой Эн, я сейчас с ума сойду от такого облапывания.

— Ч-чего? — выдавил Кайто.

— Только не думай, что я не чувствовал, как ты бесстыдно лапала мою ауру вдоль и поперёк.

— Простите, Джин-сан… — только и смог прошептать Кайто, не смея шевельнуться.

— Неудивительно, что меня нашли. Стоит только на сутки переночевать на съёмной, а не в пещере в лесу, и всё, рассекречен, — укорил себя Джин. Его ученик, несмотря на своё незавидное положение, мысленно отметил, как скучал по голосу Фрикса. — От Паристона, что ли? Странный у него в штате дресс-код.

Джин коснулся свободной рукой хвоста, взял его, потянул. Кайто от неожиданного и необычно интимного прикосновения дёрнулся.

— Ещё раз, что ты такое? — с неподдельным любопытством уточнил Джин, продолжая изучать в темноте хвост. — Охотница, судя по неплохим навыкам?

Учитель назвал его навыки неплохими! Кайто не удержался от улыбки. Серьёзно, он не помнит, чтобы его когда-нибудь хвалили. Даже учитывая, что эти навыки лишь особенность вида муравьёв-химер, а вовсе не его собственная заслуга, слышать похвалу от Джина — очень приятно.

— Да, — наконец вымолвил Кайто. — Я охотник. Весь в учителя.

— М-м, — Джин стиснул крепче ногу. — Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что ты отсюда живым не выйдешь? Без обид, но засланных крыс у себя ночью я не жалую.

— Я…

— Не двигайся, — предупредил Джин, чувствуя, как вторженец собирался повернуть лицо в его сторону. — Или сломаю ногу. Никаких резких движений.

— Джин-сан, вы не сможете её сломать, — Кайто, к своему облегчению, вспомнил, что Фрикс не сможет при всём старании нанести ему существенный вред. Каким бы талантливым охотником он ни был, муравей-химера всегда останется крепче.

— Проверим?

— Джин-сан, пожалуйста, ложитесь нормально в постель. Я уберусь, рассортирую манускрипты, приготовлю что-нибудь на утро. И, если позволите, приму душ. Не стоит мне ничего ломать, от ученика с одной ногой пользы будет мало.

Молчание, которое повисло после этих слов, как-то чересчур затянулось.

— Твою интонацию я узнаю всегда, — наконец проговорил Джин. Кайто не мог поверить своим ушам, услышав, как дрогнул голос Фрикса.

Что угодно ожидал химера, но не такую сдавленную фразу.

— Учитель, пожалуйста, отпустите мою ногу, — размеренно ответил он.

— Ты… Жив.

— Да. Способность, которую мы изобрели, действительно сработала. Я сам удивился.

— Ты жив, — повторил Джин, и Кайто не знал, как реагировать на его тон. Впервые он слышал голос учителя таким… таким… Не как обычно. Даже ни следа насмешки или пренебрежения. Непонятный, страшный тон. — Я видел тебя. Твоё раскроенное и сшитое обратно тело. Пустые глаза. Сплошное надругательство. Ты жив.

— Джин-сан… — Кайто почувствовал, как хватка учителя ослабела, и он осторожно освободил ногу из его хватки. Ему было неловко стоять так, глядя на учителя сверху вниз, но и опуститься на пол к Джину он не решался. Он вообще не знал, что ответить на обрывистые фразы охотника. — Извини, что я снова пришёл к тебе, мне просто нужно было тебя увидеть, и сказать, что…

— Кайто, твою мать, ты жив, — так же безжизненно произнёс Джин, сидевший на полу и разглядывающий новое лицо ученика. — Чёрт возьми, как давно?

— Мне всего месяц, вроде, — в замешательстве ответил тот, — ко мне только на прошлой неделе вернулась память о том, кто я, а сегодня — память о тебе. Я вспомнил, что мне нужно тебе сказать кое-…

— Ты жив.

Кайто от неожиданности взмахнул хвостом, когда учитель порывисто обнял его ноги, не поднимаясь с пола. Судорожно прижимая их к себе крепче, Джин спрятал лицо в его коленях, уткнулся носом между них и явно не собирался слушать то, что ему пытался сказать ученик.

— Джин-сан, я… — кажется, было не время для признаний. Он до сих пор не мог поверить, что Фрикс сейчас изо всех сил прижимает к себе его ноги. Машинальным жестом с его стороны было опустить руку на голову охотника и провести пару раз по растрёпанным волосам.

— Почему эти ублюдки мне неделю назад не сказали, что ты жив?.. — сдавленно прошептал Джин. — Об этом же знала Ассоциация?

— К-конечно…

— Тогда какого хера они решили, что я не должен быть поставлен в известность, что мой ученик, мать твою, воскрес? — Джин поднял на химеру взгляд, который мог вначале показаться озлобленным. Однако Кайто увидел в нём горе.

— Может, они подумали, что тебе такое не будет интересно? — осторожно предположил он. — Ну, ты обычно… Не особо… Эмпатичен…

«Мы не виделись несколько лет после того, как ты меня послал» — подумал Кайто, но, конечно, вслух этого не выразил.

— Я, сука, лучше них знаю, что мне интересно, а что нет. Я официально твой учитель, я должен был знать первый. И о твоей смерти, и о твоём воскрешении, — Джин явно прилагал усилия, чтобы голос звучал твёрдо и раздражённо, но дрожь было не скрыть.

— Я тоже так считаю, — кивнул Кайто, всё ещё не зная, как поступать дальше, он был слишком сбит с толку нетипичной реакцией Джина. — Кольт, мой опекун, сказал, что Гон был в Карательном отряде… С ним всё хорошо?

Кайто чувствовал вину, что не осведомился об этом раньше у самого Кольта, рванув сразу к Джину. Гон был несомненно дорог ему, но в тот момент разум был слишком затуманен новыми старыми воспоминаниями. Теперь же, внезапно подумав о Гоне, он ощутил немалое беспокойство.

— Всё у него хорошо, — соврал горе-отец. Где-то в глубине души он не хотел беспокоить Кайто. — Цел-невредим, молодец, муравьёв поубивал. Неважно.

— Как это — неважно? — не мог не возмутиться Кайто, хотя и абсолютно без агрессии. — Что тогда может быть важным, если тебе мало такой отваги твоего сына?

— Ты, например, — проговорил Фрикс, снова уткнувшись носом в колени Кайто. — То, что ты жив.

— Джин-сан, Джин-… — ученик готов был поклясться, что горячее дыхание охотника, обнимающего его колени, было вперемешку со… слезами?

Кайто гладил его по волосам, беззастенчиво, ласково, зная, что имеет на это полное право. Он позволил себе вскоре гладить висок и щёку Джина, почёсывать за ухом. Неясно, насколько эти действия были с его стороны нежными в эротическом смысле, но охотник явно не был против и даже подавался щекой навстречу руке.

Вскоре Кайто решился опуститься на пол, потому что учитель на коленях перед ним — это уж чересчур.

— Джин-сан, я хотел сказать, что… — он снова осёкся, когда Фрикс обнял его столь же крепко, прижав к груди.

— Потом, блен, скажешь, чё там хотел, — сказал тот, привыкая к тому, как странно осознавать, что эта девочка-подросток с крысиным хвостом — его Кайто. — Просто захлопнись на время.

— Угу, — то ли внезапная эмоциональность Джина так повлияла, то ли сама встреча, то ли тело девочки, но Кайто ощутил сам, как ком в горле стал ещё горше. Он не смог сдержать слёз, когда ответно обнял учителя, вцепляясь в него пальцами и прижимаясь к нему практически всем телом. — Мне тебя так не хватало эти три года.

— Говорю же, помолчи, — быстрым шёпотом проговорил Джин, касаясь носом шеи Кайто. — Мне и так приходится мысленно прощаться с тем красивым телом, которое у тебя было.

— Э… Я…

— Я боялся, что моим последним воспоминанием о тебе останется та страшная марионетка из твоего тела. Эта кошачья тварь так тебя изуродовала. Твои охрененные волосы, ты бы видел, во что она их превратила.

— Могу представить, — неловко ответил Кайто.

— Не можешь. И не надо. Никто не должен этого видеть. И не должен был. Господи, ты правда здесь…

Кайто ощутил, как дрогнул от всхлипывания Джин.

— Бля, х-ха, ну ты и довёл меня своей смертью. Я возненавидел тогда то, что ты не сумел переродиться, как планировал. Хотя, видимо, я сам плохо представлял себе, как это действует. Согласись, было бы лучше, переродись ты в старое тело. Нет, так ты тоже ничего, но раньше красивее был.

— Джин-сан, ну, не плачьте же… — растерянно улыбнулся Кайто, сам не сдерживая текущих слёз. — Я не думал, что так расстрою вас этим.

— Прекрати ко мне на «вы», идиот, — раздражённо проворчал Джин. — И разумеется, ты меня расстроил. Кайто, ты меня так никогда не расстраивал, тебе должно быть стыдно и совестно. Думай, прежде чем поступать так со своим учителем.

— Простите, Джин-сан… То есть, Джин, — тот растянулся в виноватой улыбке. — Я больше не буду умирать раньше срока.

— Вот именно. И срок я тебе сам выставлю, и сам решу, когда тебе можно умирать, а когда нельзя.

Джин снова прижал к себе Кайто, и теперь не позволял ни себе, ни ему нарушить тишину, повисшую в комнате. Только изредка он сам украдкой вытирал слёзы и тихо вздыхал. В какой-то момент он опустил руку на голову Кайто, поглаживая его, закрыв глаза.

— Джин, — еле слышно обратился тот.

— Господи, что ещё?

— Я люблю тебя.

Джин не перестал гладить волосы Кайто.

— Я знаю.

— Больше, чем учителя и друга, — шепотом уточнил тот.

— Я знаю.

— В смысле, люблю как… мужчину. В смысле, влюблён в тебя.

— Я знаю.

— Очень люблю.

— Знаю. Кайто, заткнись, это не было секретом.

— Было.

— Тогда ты очень плохо держишь секреты. Прекрати, это смущает, — Джин прислонился спиной к стенке, позволив лечь на себя Кайто.

— Не прекращу, я молчал так долго. Люблю. И любил все последние десять лет.

— Да я знаю, знаю, Кайто. Ты, может, не говорил это вслух, но я слышал это из любого, чёрт тебя возьми, твоего действия. Только полный идиот не поймёт, что означал твой взгляд. И полный идиот не поймёт, что ты чувствуешь, когда гладишь мои волосы, пока думаешь, что я сплю.

— Ты всегда это чувствовал? Чёрт.

— Я грёбаный охотник, Кайто. Я могу не понимать тончайшие намёки и всякие изыски флирта, но когда кто-то за мной так бегает и ловит момент, чтобы коснуться меня, а под моей рукой тает, мне всё достаточно ясно.

— Тогда я очень плохо охотился на тебя.

— Да, я тобой крайне недоволен.


End file.
